Cuerpo de niña mujer
by Neyade
Summary: Cuerpo de niña mujer que no sabe exactamente lo que quiere, pero que a la vez lo sabe mil veces mejor que aquel que ha vivido cientos de años, pues lo hace con la dulzura e inocencia de la infancia. GinnyDraco


**Benoooh, aquí toy (otra) vez y os traigo el reto para hpflashfic recién salido del horno, y quiero que sepais que he sudado sangre y tinta hasta conseguir algo minimamente presentable (y cuando lo conseguí, se me perdió... ¬¬) así que espero que mis fieles lectoras (vamos, si.. esas dos de la última hilera y deja de contar... ¬¬) se dignen a comentarme **_**amablemente**_** ;D**

**Anda, me largo yaa!**

**(Pot cierto, **_**se**_** que el título es una mierda, pero es que yo no doy mas de mí... ¬¬)**

**Disclaimer:**** Tooodo es de la Jotaka, la inspiración es vuestra, ya que me inspiro cuando leo, y la trama... Se podría decir que es mía por raro que parezca, sí...**

**Niña-mujer**

Sangre.

Sangre roja y granate, sangre pura, sangre fuerte y antigua, sangre poderosamente mágica, sangre: la traidora sangre Weasley.

Pelo del color del fuego, rojo anaranjado que cambia de color según le da la luz y es la demostración física de su carácter ardiente y fogoso.

Millares de inocentes pecas desparramadas por la extensión de toda su piel como si de arena blanca se trataran. Dando fe de que por mucho carácter fogoso y maduro que tuviera, seguía siendo una niña aunque ahora con cuerpo de mujer.

Grandes ojos azules, de un azul puro y claro como el mismo cielo.

Unos ojos azules y enormes en los que bulle lentamente la sabiduría entre marañas de pensamientos infantiles que luchan por sobrevivir al gran paso que es la madurez. Ojos que abarcan mundos enteros en su interior.

Mundos felices, dulces, amargos y tristes, mundos traicioneros, pero también mundos cálidos y deliciosamente hogareños.

Ojos azules y enormes que han visto demasiado y han derramado más lágrimas de las que deberían estar permitidas, lágrimas que lentamente han ido destiñendo su rojo y anaranjado carácter y lavado la frágil y sutil inocencia de sus pecas, dejando que se escurriesen lentamente por el suelo hasta evaporarse.

Ojos azules y enormes que pese al desengaño siguen luchando para poder brillar alegre e inocentemente bajo los rayos del sol madrugador.

Cuerpo de sílfide, pálido e incitante, mujer que te acoge entre sus brazos y te proporciona un lugar seguro en el que esconderte, de torturas y maldiciones, de marcas sufridamente grabadas en tu antebrazo izquierdo y parientes con la locura brillando en los oscuros pozos que son sus ojos.

Cuerpo de amante, de madre, de compañera y caminante en el largo, arduo y polvoriento camino de la vida.

Cuerpo de niña-mujer que no sabe exactamente lo que quiere pero que a la vez lo sabe mil veces mejor que aquel que ha vivido cientos de años, pues lo hace con la dulzura e inocencia de la infancia.

Pálida piel del color de la nieve virgen, rojo y anaranjado cabello que es tal como el vivo y fogoso carácter de su propietaria, enormes ojos azules que son dos mares de serena tristeza, pero con la alegría aún remolineando en el fondo y para acabar ese montón de inocentes pecas, pecas por todas partes y todos los lados, pecas que te vuelven loco solo con pensar en contarlas, pecas de niña-mujer, las pecas de Ginevra Weasley.

oOo

Una larga melena color rojo sangre y pelo rubio casi blanco, piel pálida, semitransparente, que deja entrever las venas azuladas, y ojos de un color metálico, color de la guerra que miran fijamente un par de orbes azules.

Un aula vieja y oscura llena de polvo, las ropas desperdigadas por todas partes, el cuello de él lleno de pequeños moretones, los labios de ambos hinchados, un brazo pálido, el de Draco, que caracolea hasta llegar a una cintura estrecha y algo fría al estar en contacto con el suelo helado, unos labios ligeramente carnosos que amorosamente intentan llegar al cuello medio cubierto por el pelo rubio, una mueca de desdén, un movimiento brusco, y cualquier magia que pudiera haber existido desaparece con la sensación de comodidad y algo de agridulce ternura que podía llegar a provocar la escena.

Y Draco se va, como siempre sin despedirse, con algo de torpeza en su apresurada partida al dejar a medias el nudo de la corbata, ponerse los pantalones con movimientos bruscos y descoordinados, atarse los zapatos sin levantar demasiado la mirada y ponerse el jersey por encima de la camisa sin abrochar, atascándose ligeramente al sacar la cabeza y acabando con el pelo algo despeinado, que libre ya de la opresiva gomina desde hace un par de años parece de chica, al llevarlo con un peinado algo similar al de su padre.

Ni una palabra, ni un gesto, ni siquiera un leve movimiento de cabeza al largarse después de deshacer el _fermaportus._ Nada. Tan solo el opresivo silencio, el amargo nudo en la garganta, y un leve y molesto picor en los ojos.

oOo

Las lágrimas dejaron de crear salados caminos en mis mejillas hace ya bastante tiempo, los sollozos y hipidos se han acabado convirtiendo en ligeros movimientos, ya casi invisibles, y todo esto ha sido reemplazado por unos dientes blancos y menudos, los míos, que muerden el labio inferior hasta dejar salir un par de perlas granates, intentando contener esa maraña de sensaciones, las cuales ya he perdido la esperanza de clasificar.

Pero a veces, y solo algunas veces, me permito caer, hacer desaparecer el engaño que me he creado y aceptar de una vez por todas que soy débil, que he caído en las redes de Draco y que aunque pudiera hacer algo, ni se me ocurriría intentarlo, pues ya me he amoldado a la autocompasión y a los callados sollozos y ojos levemente rojos que no por ser casi invisibles dejan de existir, como me he intentado convencer tantas veces.

Y entonces lloro.

Lloro lágrimas de rabia, de angustia, de impotencia, lágrimas por todo y nada, lágrimas por mí misma y mil cosas más. Y cuando creo que no puedo más, que me voy a derrumbar definitivamente y dormirme para siempre amparada por el silencio de la habitación y la humedad de las paredes al estar cerca de las mazmorras, aparece el ya tan conocido sentimiento de culpabilidad, solo ahuyentado durante ese rato por la presencia de Dra... _Malfoy_, y luego por las lágrimas.

Culpabilidad, derrota, impotencia, desamparo, pero sobre todo culpa, culpa por saber que algo malo hay en mí, algo que no me permite alejarme de ese mundo en el que no había ni pedido ni querido entrar, en ese mundo por el que aparecí por la puerta grande, con un viejo y poderoso cuaderno de tapas negras y algo gastadas entre los brazos, las manos goteando sangre de pollo y el agarre posesivo, aún medio invisible y para nada protector de Tom en la cintura.

Y ya solo me queda seguir adelante, un paso detrás de otro, la máscara de felicidad e inocencia bien puesta y una sonrisa clavada en los labios a fuerza de practicar delante del espejo durante horas.

Solo tengo que levantarme, vamos, es solo alargar el brazo y coger la ropa, una vez te pones en marcha todo es mucho más fácil. Fingir se ha convertido en algo esencial, y seguir adelante cada vez me cuesta más, es como llevar un lastre en los hombros, un lastre del que he intentado deshacerme más de una vez sin resultado alguno, ya que como si esta sala se tratara de una especie de imán yo parezco hecha de metal, y siempre acabo volviendo _al lugar del crimen_.

oOo

...pecas de niña-mujer, las pecas de Ginevra Weasley.

Las pecas de la estúpida Weasley, que se deja seducir cuando quiero y como quiero, las pecas de una niña inmadura que no tiene cabida en mi mundo, las pecas de la siempre libre, alegre e inocente Ginevra Weasley, al menos mientras yo esté aquí para asegurarlo. Esas pecas que han sido mías durante un tiempo, y creo que ya es hora de devolvérselas a su verdadera propietaria para que elija que hacer con ellas sin la sombra de un potencial mortífago amenazándola a ella y su felicidad.

La estúpida Ginevra Weasley que llora por los pasillos cuando cree que nadie la ve, la estúpida Ginevra Weasley que no merece ni un pensamiento mío, pero que a pesar de eso sigue llevándoselos todos, la estúpida Ginevra Weasley...

La ahora aún más estúpida Ginevra Potter.


End file.
